


Hogwarts Class of 2024

by SusanMM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His name's been down ever since he was born.  He's going off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Class of 2024

In the alcove behind the headmistress' office, a large book fluttered its pages impatiently.  Every mageborn child in Great Britain, Muggleborn or Pureblood, had their name recorded in this book at birth.  Except for this one. The parents of the young wizard were taking their own sweet time in naming the boy, and without a name, the quill had nothing to write.

Suddenly the quill flew out of its holder and dipped itself in the inkwell.  The book opened to the appropriate page.  The quill wrote in elegant calligraphy: 

HRH Prince George Alexander Louis of Cambridge, born 22 July 2013. 


End file.
